


All Together

by ketchup_puppy16



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchup_puppy16/pseuds/ketchup_puppy16
Summary: A number of stories with your whacky couple of Casey Jones and Hybrid-Ninja Turtles.





	1. Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please be nice with comments.

I do not own TMNT but wish I could.T-T

He had to keep running or else they'll get him.

Casey's legs were burning in protest but he had to keep going. He hid behind a tree to take a quick breather from the workout. He took a look behind himself to see if they were there.

When he saw no one he thought he was safe until... Meow

Casey nearly got whiplash from how fast he turned to look ahead at an orange tabby. Their was only silence as they stare at each other.

"Ahhhhhhh", was the response the little cat got from the young male. Casey took off to his left living the little creature, who has a knowing grin and lust in its eyes.

While trying to get away, he failed to see a small ditch in his path and tripped near an old oak stump. When Casey saw it he felt a little victorious because it meant he was nearly home free.

He got on his knees to get back on his feet. And when he did right on top of the stump was a fox, a purple one. If it was anyone one else they would've freaked but not Jones.

The animal was a few inches taller than the cat but still small. It looked over Casey as if looking for injuries of any kind. When it saw none it nods its head and made a sly smile with it's muzzle.

Casey was quick to take off East to the safe point to avoid capture. As he kept going he came across a patch of bushes and stopped for a third time without falling on his face.

He took a glance over his shoulder for any sign of the cat and/or fox but saw nothing. He turned back to continue but froze as he saw a red tiger strut out of the bushes.

The large beast looked straight at him eyeing him liked the prey he is. A long rough tongue came out and glide across it's lips then it gave a smirk that gave away the sinful intentions it has.

Casey took slow, careful steps backwards away from the tiger. The being gave a vicious Roar and that was all that was needed to have him shooting like a rocket.

He no longer cared that his body was over its limit, all he knew that he had to get to the safe point no matter what. He kept going untill he reached a clearing and in the middle was the safe point, a storage shed.

Casey has never been so happy in all his life, he finally made it and was going to win. He was half to when he heard it.

Hoooowl

A bone chilling howl was heard through out the forest and coming out behind the shed, standing tall and powerful, was a blue wolf. It looked upon Casey with expression that read both victory and lust.

He just stood there in utter shock until he heard shuffling behind him. He turned to see coming out of the woods was the red tiger, purple fox, and orange cat. They circled around him till he was surrounded.

Casey looked at each one till he stopped on the wolf with a look of disbelief. The wolf open it's muzzle and spoke,"You lose."

Casey's face suddenly shift to that of annoyed and said,"You rotten cheaters! That is totally unfair hiding near the safe area."

The cat then spoke," You never told us we couldn't and to use any way we could to catch you."

The fox,"Yes, I agree with Mikey, you have no body to blame but yourself for your capture."

The tiger then growled,"Now can we get to the good part? I've been waitin all night for this!"

Then the wolf spoke,"Of course Raphael. Michelangelo?"

Then out of nowhere the cat pounces on Casey's face covering his eyes. Shouting out in surprise he tries to dislodged Mikey from his face while stumbling back.

Which was where a certain fox named Donnie was waiting. Then Casey was coming down like a tree that got cut down. "Timber", shouted the cat.

When he hit the ground Mikey got off if Casey only for his view to be filled with red fur with black stripes. Raph brought out his claws and sliced away Casey's shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers.

"Come on Raph, clothes aren't cheap you know," was Casey's shouted response to having his clothes in pieces.

Leo, the blue wolf, was swiftly in his face snarling at him before he told Casey,"Prey do not speak! They get eaten!"

Casey let out a mouse like squeak at Leo's sentence. But, Leo along with his brothers let out dark, lust filled laughs then said in unison,"But don't worry we got different plans for you."

At this, Casey gave a full body shudder in pleasure and waited for his punishment for not being able to avoid them.

This is my first ever story, so do be nice about what you think of it please.


	2. Cat Caper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A neglected cat is a vengeful cat.

Hi, my name is Mikey and I've been feeling a little left out of things. Like, last week Raph and Donnie went out to get some stuff from the junkyard and didn't let me come because they said I'd get hurt. Then Leo and Casey went to check on the purple dragons, since they've been quite lately, and wouldn't let me come because they think something bad will happen to me.

'I can't believe they think I couldn't handle them', I thought angrily.

And an hour ago they all went out for patrol leaving me all alone because I let out a small sneeze, which they thought was adorable but still. I've been feeling very sad and angry because we were all lovers and I shouldn't be left behind like some spare wheel.

At that moment I started thinking what if the reason they were leaving me out of stuff was because they're beginning to lose interest in me and soon break it off with me.

First I felt heartbroken because I could lose something that I thought would never thought could come. Then, slowly, anger began to cover my heart turning my whole way of thinking to revenge.

I will get them back for doing this to me and I know just the person who can help me do it.

Later...

"So, you want to get the same revenge on the Mighty Mutanimals," Mikey asked him.

"Yes! They have been ignoring me just as those boys have been leaving you out of things", said Mondo Gecko

"Awesome, this'll make the plan I have so much easier to do!"

So, Mikey and Mondo proceed to go over the devious scheme they were about to unfold.

Next Day

The ninjas and their human mate were chilling out in the lair either watching some TV or playing pinball. When in came the Mighty Mutanimals with their certain punk gecko mate jumping in shouting "Cowabunga".

"Hey guys, what are you doing here," asked the leader in blue.

"Are little wall crawler here wanted to see skateboard buddy," said Slash.

"OK. MIKEY YOUR ANNOYING SLIMY FRIEND IS HERE," yelled Raphael to the bedrooms.

"Sweet! I'm coming," replied the young neko.

"I can't wait to show him the new spot I found, me and him can do wicked tricks and-," anything else that would have came out of Mondo's mouth was stopped when an orange blur came and tackled him. The tabby nuzzled the gecko into a laughing mess do to the softness of the fur.

Both the Mikey's and Mondo's mates look on with faces of confusion and a bit of jealousy, which the pair on the floor wanted. And they were on just phase one of their plan.

Two days after

Their plan was going off without a hitch and they're loving it. When both groups were all together they would a little more affectionate with each other then normal to tick the others. Then they get closer to one another to have some physical contact to get more jealousy out of the others.

When the time came they had their mates to the point where they would monitor them when they were by themselves. At that point they would really start to get intimate with the other but doesn't make it look too staged.

Soon, it got to the where it each alpha, Leo and Slash, forbid each one from seeing the other. It was then that they reached the climax of their plan and sneaked off to the abandoned amusement park to meet.

"This has gone better than I thought it would," said Mikey happily.

"I know right, but now it's time for the game breaker," Mondo said joyously.

They both bounded to the top of the hill part of the roller coaster. And from there they can tell that each of their mating packs have come to get them.

"You know I don't feel as much for my mates as much as I used to," said the turtle-cat, speaking loud on purpose to get the ones down below their attention.

"I have the same thoughts about mine too," replied Mondo.

"I mean, I do love them but they don't have that unpredictable vibe going on like I do. Sometimes I feel like they could never get to my level of wildness." 

"Yeah, my pack is cool and all but lack that edgyness to go crazy."

Right there they looked into each other eyes and said at the same almost rehearsed, "Like you do," from their they slowly edged together almost touching lips until, swish came the noise of incoming ninja star. Which would have hit either of them had the little cat not knocked them out of the way.

Both looked down to see very pissed off mutants that didn't, right now, seemed to care that either could have gotten hurt.

"What. The. Hell. Was that?!" exclaimed a certain red tiger.

"Um...An almost kiss," said Mondo blandly.

"We can see that but why did you almost kissed," asked LH.

"To teach you guys a lesson of what would happen if you kept leaving me out of things," said Mikey angrily

"Yeah, and Mutanimals you guys have been ignoring me way too much and I wanted to show you what would happen to me if you kept up," added Mondo.

"You guys have become been their done that to us," both said.

The older mutants and human looked at each other in a silent conversation for a moment before looking at the two youngest with smiles. Mondo and Mikey stared at them with looks of confusion until Slash decided to speak.

"Well why didn't you two say something to begin with."

The two were going to say something when both felt presence behind them before they both saw nothing but dark.  
____________________________________  
Under an abandoned hotel

Mikey, who was now in beast form, began to come to the land of the living wondering what had happened. Once he's eyes began to focus he saw that he was in some deluxe apartment room on a comfy bed covered in pillows. It was then that he noticed a feeling around his neck and went over to a large mirror across the room and saw a collar with a heart shaped tag reading, "This adorable being belongs to LH, RH, DH, AND CJ." the initials of his lovers.

 

He looked at it with stunned confusion until he heard a throat clearing noise and turned around to see his brothers in their beast forms and Casey looking at him with looks of adoration and love.

"Wha-, huh I don't-," Mikey was speechless to what was going on.

Donnie trotted over to him and placed a gentle paw on his lips, silencing his rambling. Then the purple fox nuzzled him, which made him purr in contempt.

"Mikey," the one in question looked up at Casey, who was only in boxers," we haven't been entirely honest with you."

"We've actually been working on this room getting it ready as a surprise for you," said Raph.

"And by spending so much time here we've been ignoring you to the point where you thought we didn't care about you," added Leo.

"We hope you can forgive us for making you feel so alone," finally replied Donnie.

The orange tabby looked at each of his lovers faces then looked down when tears began to form in his eyes from his own stupidity.

But, they still saw and began to worry if they done something wrong to upset their kitten.

"Why are you crying Mikey did we do something," questioned a startled tiger.

"No, it was me and my idiotness that's the problem," he said much to the shock of the others,"I stupid enough to think that you guys were going to leave me but instead you were making this wonderful gift for me. I can't believe I was such a dummy to think that, I don't deserve to be with great people like you or have such an amazing life."

Mikey continued to lie down with his eyes closed and cry with such pain and sadness. Until he felt himself being rolled over to his back then a comforting weight and heat layed on his belly but refused to open his eyes.

"Mikey look at me," the voice that belonged to Leo said. But the cat refused to open them.

"Come on Mikester, let us see those two beautiful oceans of yours," Casey said. This caused Mikey to blush but still kept his eyes from opening.

"Yo knucklehead, stop being stubborn it doesn't suit you like it does for me," said Raph.

"Yeah, your style is being happy, carefree, wild, and above all cute," came Donnie's input.

And that was all it took to finally get Mikey to open his eyes and looked at what he thought he didn't deserve. He saw love and devotion on their faces making his eyes widened.

" Mikey, I never, ever want to hear you say that about yourself again do you understand," Leo said sternly.

"Yes, we don't want to hear you belittling yourself when their is so much about you that even I can't believe that I have you," from Donnie.

"We agree," added Casey and Raph together.

Mikey looked at them all and finally answered,"OK, I won't."

"Good! Now let's us pamper and care for you with the love you so righteously deserve," Leonard said passionately.

The young cat looked at them with eyes of happiness and joy because now he knows that he did deserve this love he has and from now on he will voice out when they do something that makes him think that they'll leave him.

I'm not sure how to write out what happens between Mondo and the Mutanimals so I'll leave that up to readers.

Don't forget to vote comment and maybe follow. Peace Out


	3. No Where To Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say to never judge a book its cover but, no-one ever told the book to never judge its own cover.

'Mikey was always the kind of person to see things as something more than what they already are. But sometimes he can be pretty blind to his own self worth,' thought Donnie.

He along with Raphael, Leonard, and Casey were in his lab talking about how they should get Mikey to see how much he matters.

"Maybe we could plan a day of epic fun for just the five of us", suggested Casey

"Yeah, but should we do that we already don't have fun doing now", said Raph

"Maybe we can-," began the human before Leo interrupted

"No. We all agreed that we'd wait until his 17th birthday next week to invite him in on our sessions."

"Oh come on! Am I the only who sees that he's been sending signals that he wants to do the deed with us?" Casey argued

But, before any could say any more a letter was slid under the door and on it was their names.

Leo went over and picked it up and knew from the hand writing that it was from Mikey. He quickly read over it and a look of horror was placed on his face. The others came over and took the piece of paper to see what distressed the blue wolf. The note read:

Dear Soon to be Ex-Mates,

I just wanted to tell you that I've decided to end my relationship with the you because I came to conclusion that you are all extraordinary people who deserve better than a complete screw up, idiot, weak cat turtle like me for a mate. I'm leaving because this is what's best for everyone and I don't want to be a burden to you guys or anyone else. So, in this letter I make my final farewell to all. I hope guys finally a happy life without me.

Love always,  
Michelangelo

The four in the room stand their in disbelief and then a hot sensation of determination begins to surface and they looked to one another with only one thing on their minds.

"Boys," the three looked to the wolf,"I think we have a cat to find and get a point across to."

5 miles from the bridge

A small orange tabby was making its way to the one thing that'll lead him to no longer being a burden to it's family, friends, and...mates. The little one stop and meowed in sadness thinking about them. For a moment he looked back at the city but shook his he knowing it was better this way. Mikey turned back around to continue but froze when he saw that in front of him was a hooded teen leaning on a light post with his head down. Now, this wouldn't have faze him much if it wasn't for the fact that the boy reeks of Casey Jones. The cat shook back to its senses and carefully stroll past the teen.

When he was in front of him Casey swiftly reach down and picked him up into his arms.

Mikey let out a startled yelp from the movement and began to try free himself from the arms. He would have used his claws but didn't want to hurt his ex-mate.

Casey then began to coo and stroke his back making him stop his struggling and relax in his grip, purring in content.

"You are so special but you don't even know it and now you believe that your a burden," spoke Casey

"I am, you guys always hate my jokes and get tired of my pranks it best to just leave you guys to yourselves," replied Mikey

"Well I think that you are incredible and just need some reassuring."

"Trust me no amount of reasoning will make rethink my fact that I suck royally."

"That's not true all you need is some sweet," it was then Casey's hand began to move lower," kind," lower,"tender," lower," loving," and finally," care." His hand was groping Mikey's butt.

At that point it was time to jet and so with new energy he leaped out of the teen's arms and ran as fast as paws could go.

Later

Mikey decided that if he was here than so were the others so, he decided to take some unorthodox routes to the bridge. With that in mind he took a path through an old abandoned garden. He thought he was safe until he heard,"Do truly believe that you are an idiot when you are truly genius?" He was quick to look up on top of a broken down fountain and saw a purple fox with a bushy tail.

"You think I am a smart even when cost us so many missions from making us lose our cover?!" retorted Mikey

The fox leapt off the fountain to beside the cat and said,"Yes, their has been a few times that happen but, they are events that out weigh such faults by three miles. Such as those times in Dimension X, befriending Leatherhead, locating Casey, that retro-mutagen, and the list goes on. Besides, some one of your built can take on those bad guys with IQ's lower than peanuts any day. With your amazing nunchuk skills, spectacular reflexes, and strong legs." 

While Donnie was talking he circled Mikey rubbing against him wrapping his tail here and there sending chills down his spine to the rest of his body.

Donnie then stopped behind him and jumped on his back. He wobbled a bit but managed to keep himself up.

"And now look at how you able to stay up and not fall with the added weight, you truly are amazing," Don whispered huskily into his ear.

It was when he started to hump on his back that Mikey knew it was time to leave. So, with that in mind he buck his brother off him and made a dash for opening in the fence through a bush. Just as he was squeezing through he felt a paw on his rear and heard,"That was so hot the way you threw me off. I just want to go ahead and take this," he started rub it, "and give you the time of you life."

And from the seriousness of his voice he just might do it. Just before he could though Mikey finally made it through and ran. When he got an old taxi cab he jumped inside he sat down trying to relax his nerves and a certain lower appendage.

"I can't believe that happen! Okay, I gotta calm down and get rid of this thing now. I know!," Mikey began to imagine Shredder in a dress kissing Bebop and instantly lost his hard on. Now, he looked out the broken window and saw that he had 2½ more miles to go before he made it to the bridge. All he had to do was avoid Raph and Leo and he's home free, right?

........

Right?


	4. No Where to Run 2

Mikey was continued to make his way to the bridge hoping to avoid running into 2 certain predators that could be lying and waiting to pounce on him. While going down the street he couldn't help feeling skin crawling sensation of eyes watching him. He kept moving but on high alert if anything happens. He past by what he assumed was an old,fat bum laying under a sheet, with a wine bottle laying to the side, past out. The tabby couldn't help stopping, staring at the poor guy with an eyebrow raised. He was contemplating on why the man was here because this far down south is even too mangled for the poor to live in, but then he heard it a fearsome growl.

Mikey was turning his head rapidly trying to find the origin of the sound but then he heard a dark chuckle coming from the lump which soon uncovered to reveal a large red tiger. The beast strolled to be in front of the little tabby with an air of danger covering it.

"Hello little one," it said with a smirk on its face.

"H-hey Raph w-what's up?" Mikey questioned with nervousness in his voice.

"Just thought I'd take a stroll and think on certain things." as he spoke he slowly started to move toward his little kitty with grace of a true predator.

"Really, like what," Mikey said backing up a bit.

"Like what I'm going do to you for not only thinking yourself to be useless, but also that I truly care for you very much."

As they continued to move Mikey was effectively backed against a wall and looking straight into slitted eyes.

"How much", was all he could say from how close the tiger was.

Raph's eyes became clouded showing heavy emotions of love and lust, and soon leaned in closer to the youngest's face speaking huskily,"Let's just say I'd make sure you couldn't even leave the bed."

"Aaaand that's my que to leave" the cat said with a high pitch in his voice from hearing his older brother's answer. So with great haste he darted underneath the larger animal and took off to get away from the obviously turned on beast.

As he ran their was a loud roar released into the night which encouraged him to move faster to avoid intimate capture. He heard his pursuer behind him and knew if he doesn't give him the slip it's game over, so he looked around while still running and saw a small opening in the side of what appeared to be a small storage unit and took the chance for escape.

With smooth motion he made his way through the hole with a back paw still out which was pulled in quickly last second from being snagged by an oversized paw. 

"Ha 'gasp' nice try 'sigh' Raphie, but you missed me" Mikey gloated while trying to catch his breath, but as he finally regain control of his breathing he began to smell a rather spicy scent. When he located it he became shocked that the source was Raphael himself, who was peeking in through the hole.

"Surprised? You should be because remember what Donnie said about how some alphas in certain species release a smell for only those they find truly special? Well I'm looking at mine, which I'll make sure you remember once I have you in my claws," he said wisely.(That's not a real thing but it is in this case)

The tabby only stared at him for a moment or two then slowly moved from where he was laying  and went to find a way out of the unit to continue his mission to the bridge but stopped and said without turning around,"You have to understand that this has to happen for the betterment of everyone, once I'm gone you'll soon see," then continued on to find an exit. He pretended to not hear the yells of protest and promises of not being able to move once he was done proving how much he was cared for.

LATER 

Mikey was finally at the entrance of the bridge and was glad he didn't run into a certain ring leader of the whole pack. As he was half way across he heard it the one sound he hoped not to hear at all.

Awoooooooo

He tried to find where the source of the howl but saw nothing, until he saw a shadow loom over him and looked up. Above him, standing powerfully on the top beams, was a blue wolf with an air of authority around him.

Mikey gulped seeing the one being he hoped to not confront on his journey to giving the guys a better life, without him. Again he felt a pang in his heart and prayed that Leo didn't see him flinch but who was he kidding.

"Hey dude funny seeing you here," he began rather lamely thinking he could have said something better.

Leo just kept looking at him with an unreadable expression which scared him more not being able to tell what was going on in the wolf's mind. Soon, the eldest began to move down to the cat at a very fast paste that he was a big blue blur. Once he reaches the orange tabby he begins to circle him and said,"You really thought I was gonna let you just up and leave without saying anything."

"Well I...,"he began to say but soon found himself on his stomach and turned his head to see a pair of dark blue oceans, storming with ungodly rage. 

"No," he said with deadly calm,"you will stay quiet and listen to what I have to say with no outburst, understood?" Even then Mikey knew he meant,'shut up while I'm talking or risk being just like that duck from the movie Click only a lot more worse.' So with a gulp Mikey nodded his head and when he made move to get from under Leo a menacing growl stopped him cold. He knows that any attempt to try to escape would be bad for him and his lower part's well-being. 

"Now, we've read your note and while we do appreciate the honesty of how you felt, we see in no shape or form why you feel that way and felt that leaving us and everyone else would be best. You're the greatest thing to ever happen to us, your the light that always chases the dark that threatens to consume our souls and make us think horrible thoughts to act out on.We want you Mikey and no matter what we will let you know how much." last bit was spoken with such lust you'd have to cut it with butcher's knife.

At that Mikey truly knew that their was no escape but, after hearing Leo's words he was just fine with that and that was what he told his alpha when he done noise and looked to see that Casey, Don, and Raph standing while away with smiles on their faces. 'They must of heard our talk,' he thought.

"Well let's go home you guys and get done rest because tomorrow we have a lover to consummate and naughty kitty to punish for having us all worried."

And with that he felt Leo bite the back of his neck and began to carry him back to the Lair like a lion does their cubs, all with thoughts of stashing some snacks and handheld videogames in his secret storage unit under his oversize cat bed ,that Miwa was able to get for him and his bros, for the long waiting hell be doing until his mates will allow him to have feeling in his legs,'if they'll allow', he snickered inside.

I do not own the movie Click.

If any one is interested in making the sex scenes for my stories just comment and I'll give you my consultants do so.


End file.
